


The Future Is Bulletproof

by GlitchyAsh



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: AU, Killjoy Slang, Kobra Kid and Party Poison are brothers, Other, Revived AU, Swearing, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Warnings May Change, Zones Slang (Fabulous Killjoys), back to life au, can be read as platonic but i definitely had ghoul/party in mind while writing, ghoul is feral, i havent written in so long help me, idk what im doing, jet is the only one with braincells, kobra is dumb, my chemical romance - Freeform, party poison is bitter, second chance au, the girl doesnt know this is happening, the witch is the only valid character, they're back to life surprise, theyre totally coming back to life to beat his ass, val velocity better start running, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyAsh/pseuds/GlitchyAsh
Summary: 12 years ago, the four Killjoys were killed trying to rescue Missile Kid. Now, Val Velocity decides to take Party Poison's place to make justice reign in his own way, but The Witch doesn't want to play along with his little game, and gives Party, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra a second chance at life. Now they have to stop the edgy white haired man from fucking everything up.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. The Party only just started

12 years. That’s a really, really long time. 12 years since the four killjoys were killed when rescuing The Girl. They had now risen to the status of legends amongst the people in the desert and The Girl, now with the Ultra V’s, has to learn to move on.

Party has not moved on.

12 years ago, when Korse’s shit eating grin was the last thing he saw before appearing before The Witch, she told him his soul wasn’t “ready”, and didn’t give much more explanation than that, leaving him stuck on Earth as some kind of ghost.  
He tried a lot of things, in 12 years. He tried to get in contact with Missile Kid, but not even her stupid cat would notice -When did she even get that cat?!-, he tried to find the other Killjoys but not with much success, he tried possessing electronics, but decided against it when almost exploding Death Defying’s radio station.

Right now, he lied on the ground in the middle of the desert. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about getting sand in his hair, if he had been alive he would have freaked out about it. What did bother him however, was how he couldn’t even feel the warmth of the sun. Being a ghost was like constantly being stuck in a cold room with a broken window letting the wind in. It was a constant reminder that ultimately, he never got the chance to finish what he started.   
  
“What are you doing?”

Party jumped, the Witch had just appeared above him, tilting her head at his failed attempt for warmth. He sat up to face her, dusting himself by instinct, even though he knew it wasn’t of any use.

“What are _you_ doing here? Don’t you have things to do, souls to get? Or do you leave them all to rot in the desert for a decade now?”

She didn’t seem amused by his bitterness, yet still sat down next to him, floating a centimeter above the ground as she did.

“I do have better things to do, Poison. But so do you, that’s why I’m here.”

-”I’m _dead_. What responsibilities could I possibly have?”

He brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them with a sigh. The Witch looked down at him.

“You’re right, dead people don’t have responsibilities. It’s why I’m offering you to get responsibilities back.”

Poison looked up at her with furrowed brows, curious as to what that implied.

“Someone is about to make a great mistake, Party.” She continued, “The kind of mistake that could change the life of all killjoys. The kind of mistake I know _you_ would be the first one to try to keep from happening.”

-”But how? I’m dead! I’ve been for twelve years, no one can see or hear me.”  
  
-”Party.”

She gave him a look. The kind of look that tries to make you spit out what you know but won’t say. And Party did know what she was implying, his brain couldn’t quite process it to be true. But with her look, and the silence that settled between them, he didn’t need any more words to understand what she was offering : Life. To bring him back.

He looked down, thinking about it. Of course anyone in the world would want to jump on that opportunity, especially someone like him who knew he didn’t fulfill his mission, but he’s been gone for _12 years._ Would people recognize him? Would his body still be functional enough for such a mission? What would Missile Kid say when she saw him? And especially…   
  
He looked back up to the Witch.

“I don’t get it, you’re The Witch, you’re the border between this world and the next, shouldn’t you be saying that this is interfering? Going against fate? Wouldn’t this make some kind of… Butterfly effect happen?”

If the Witch had eyes, she’d be rolling them right now. “Fate isn’t real, my Dear. That is a concept made by people who won’t accept the consequences of their actions. The only thing that matters in this world is choices, the choices made daily by seven billion people. And I am giving you the choice to have a second chance.”

She looked off into the distance, where the roaring of motorcycles could be heard, and she stood up, seemingly ready to walk away.

“But I guess, if you believe in Fate so strongly…”

-”Wait!”  
  
Party stood up too, ready to run after her if he had to, but she didn’t move, instead looking at him quietly waiting for him to talk.

If he had a heart, it would have been beating like crazy. Instead, he just felt his hands shaking. Was he really ready to come back to life? Was this even the right thing to do or just some ego-filled decision? Did it even matter that much to him? He was dead, should he still be caring about the Killjoy’s lives?  
  


...Yes. Yes he should. And he does still care.

“I want a second chance.” He spoke with determination, and fire in his eyes. The wellbeing of the Killjoys was worth any question he could have. The aftermath is secondary. What mattered was his choice here and now.

The Witch nodded. “Very well.” 

She approached him, and suddenly, another worry popped into his mind.

“Wait- The others will be here too, right?!”

Either not caring or not hearing, she put her hand over his face, obstructing his vision.

Everything went white.


	2. Killjoys Never Die

Party Poison woke up suddenly, breathing quickly like he just ran a marathon, as if he’d just awoken from a very long, awful nightmare. It took him a minute to calm down, processing what just happened. He put his hand over his chest.   
  
_ Thu-dum, thu-dum, thu-dum. _ _   
_ _   
_ He was alive.

His breath got caught in his throat, after twelve years of roaming around the desert as a ghost, he woke up as if it had all been a dream. It was scary, in a way; if BL/ind learned about this, he’d have to go back to a life of running constantly.

He finally decided to try and figure out where he was, it was small,  _ very  _ small. It smelled like death, and above him was the disgusting, smiling face of the BL/ind logo.

Oh.

He was in a corpse bag.

He looked down at himself, he was still in the same clothes he was when he got killed 12 years ago, minus his jacket, and no sign of his mask or his blaster either. He let out a quiet  _ “Ew” _ at the implication that he’s been in the same dirty clothes for 12 years, no wonder it smelled awful inside here… That and he was a corpse up until five minutes ago.

Party rested his head back down, the surface he was on seemed hard, probably a table. He looked up at the smiling face of BL/ind and just listened. He tried to make out if there was anyone in the room with him, he couldn’t get out if there was anyone guarding this room, not if he doesn’t have any weapons with him. But he didn’t hear anything, no sounds of talking or walking, nothing but the thumping of his own heart in his ears trying to get blood pumping for the first time again. 

He decided it was safe enough to try to get out, and if he was wrong, well… He could probably negotiate something with The Witch again.

He reached up for the zipper, trying to get his fingers under it until it went down just enough for him to get his fingers in a small hole to shove it all the way down. He opened the bag and sat up, taking his very first breath of fresh air.

His breath lingered for a second, the oxygen filling his lungs had never felt so good, so refreshing before, but he tensed up suddenly when feeling a deep ache in his back, and a worse pain in his jaw.

For his back, he figured out lying down for twelve years and sitting up so fast probably did a number on it, and for his jaw, oh destroya it fucking hurt. It felt like his jaw was burning, like ice so cold it burns, and the pain spread in waves through his throat and his head. It felt exactly like… 

_ Korse smiled down at him. Party couldn’t get a single word out of his mouth, whether it would’ve been a provocation or a plea for his life, nothing came out. Over the sound of his own heartbeat, he heard the sound of blasters, he heard Kobra screaming his name, but it all got muffled when another blaster sound, much louder, seemed to echo. Korse had just pulled the trigger. Party’s whole body tensed up, keeping him from even screaming. It felt like ice, ice so cold it burns you, the electricity went through his body in waves. From his jaw it went through his head, then in his whole body, and everything went white. _ _   
_ _   
_ He snapped out of it with a quick shake of his head, the pain didn’t stop, but it seemed to dull down. Or was it because he was growing used to it? He couldn’t really tell. 

With another breath, he looked around him. His eyes scanned the room quickly first to check if he was indeed alone, and he was, there was no one in sight. He relaxed his shoulders, he hadn’t even realised how tense he was until now, and looked at the room again, slower this time. He was on a white table, just like he had thought, the walls were white, the doors were white, everything was white except for the BL/ind logo plastered on the doors. As he turned his head, he slowed down and his eyes widened. Next to his table, was three other tables, with three other corpse bags. Could it be-?

Without skipping a beat, Party jumped down from his table and approached the closest bag. His shaking hand hovered over it, hesitating. When opening this bag, he could either be faced with a shine of hope, or his world could be completely crushed again. But he needed to know, he needed to know whether he was alone in this or not.

As his hand approached the zipper, he prayed silently to the Witch, he recited in his head every prayer he knew and he gripped the zipper. He held his breath, and quickly opened the bag, as if it was a bandaid you just want to get rid of already.

Inside the bag was his brother, Kobra Kid. No signs of his helmet, sunglasses or blaster. His face had dark lines over it, as if the blood in his veins had turned black, but the further away it got from his face the more it went back to a more natural color. The lines looked like a spiderweb on his face, starting from his nose and spreading out.

He still did have his jacket on, and if Party hadn’t been in such a critical situation, he probably would have joked about how unfair that is. Instead he just stood there, looking down at his brother, who had his eyes closed and didn’t seem to be breathing. With tears pooling in his eyes, not wanting to face the inevitable, he approached two fingers to Kobra’s neck to check his pulse.   
  
Kobra sits up with a gasp, making Party jump backwards, catching himself before he could fall. His brother looked around the room with fear in his eyes, breathing heavily just like Poison did when he woke up earlier. Finally, Kobra’s eyes stayed on Poison. He stuttered for a second before finally speaking. 

“Poison?! Pois, what the  _ fuck _ is happening, where are w-?!”

Party had immediately stepped back up to his brother and held a hand over his mouth. Destroyadamnit, had the Witch really not explained them  _ anything _ before sending them back? He whispered to his brother, not taking his hand off.   
  
“Kobra, we don’t know if there's anyone behind that door. I need you to stay calm, if they find us it’s over. I’ll explain everything later I promise, but for now you need to stay  _ calm _ .”

Kobra tried to catch his breath for a few seconds before nodding quickly. Party slowly removed his hand and relaxed. The two brothers stared at each other for a bit before Party pulled the younger in a tight hug. They never really were affectionate with each other, but fuck they were too happy to care. Kobra hugged him back just as tight, though still a little confused about the whole situation.

Party finally let go and walked to the next bag, while Kobra was checking his own pulse, and rubbing a hand over his own face, as if checking for injuries.

Party opened the second bag, and found Jet Star. Again, no helmet or blasters, and they didn’t even have the decency of leaving him his eyepatch either. He was in the same state as Kobra earlier, eyes closed and not appearing to be breathing. He also had black veins, but they came from underneath his shirt and creeped up to his neck before fading back to normal. 

Still sitting on his table, Kobra turned his head towards Jet and whispered the same question Party had when he first saw his brother. “Is he…?”

As if to answer him, a groan escaped Jet, the kind of groan a child would make when their mother comes into their room to open the blinds while they’re still asleep. His hand flew up to cover his right eye on instinct and he blinked up at Party, it took him a moment to get used to the light again before he furrowed his brows. 

“Wait… Party? What the fuck?”

His voice was weak and raspy, he tried to sit up but barely got to move before he was caught in a bad coughing fit, hissing in pain and gripping at his chest. 

Kobra slid down from his table and came to Jet’s side, obviously worried, and grabbed his shoulder. Party couldn’t help but stare at the black lines. What the hell were those? He was pulled out of his train of thoughts when he heard a loud  _ thud _ followed by shuffling noises; he turned his head to the last bag and saw that the person in there was getting pretty agitated.

He walked up to the last bag and struggled to find the zipper with all the movement, but he finally grabbed it and pulled it down. As he expected, Fun Ghoul was in there, he had tears in his eyes and just like the others, no mask and no blaster. The smaller man sat up and clinged to Party like a lifeline, he never liked tight and small places, it made him panic way too fast.

Party wrapped an arm around him, looking down, he saw black lines again. They came from Ghoul’s shoulder and spread to his neck before fading, and the question popped in his head again,  _ “What the fuck are those?” _ . He rubbed Ghoul’s back in an attempt to comfort him, speaking softly.   
  
“Hey, you’re okay, we’re here. We’re all okay.”

He honestly didn’t know if that was the truth, but it seemed like the best thing to say right now. Ghoul looked up at him, about to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth, he raised an eyebrow instead and pointed at Party’s throat.   
  
“Hey, what are those…?”

Party got confused for a moment, before his two brain cells connected. Did he have the black lines too…?

“Okay, so we’re all alive,” Jet started, making Party and Ghoul turn to him. Keeping a hand on his right eye, Jet used his other hand as leverage to sit up, wincing in pain. His voice was still as weak as before. “Care to explain how the fuck this happened, Party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods this took so long to wriiiiite i got sick and it just drained all my energy away. i wrote this underneath a fluffy blanket and in-between sneezes so i hope this is good fgdhfg it was a bit longer than the first chapter, so im proud with myself, slowly getting back into writing, better than not writing at all yknow. uhhhh yeah! ill try to be faster with the next chapter but rest assured i have no idea where the fuck im taking this story lmao


End file.
